1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating a wave field synthesis (WFS) signal, and more particularly, to a WFS signal generation apparatus and method preventing a user from considering a wrong position as a set position of a sound source when a plurality of speakers are installed at different heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wave field synthesis (WFS) technology provides a same surround sound to a plurality of listeners in an auditory space by synthesizing wavefronts of sound sources to be reproduced.
Basically, the WFS technology presumes that a sound source, a speaker, and a user are installed on the same plane. That is, accordingly, the WFS technology presumes stationary phase approximation according to which speakers linearly connecting from the sound source to the user mostly contribute to implementation of a wave field.
However, in a state where the speakers are arranged only coplanarly in accordance with the above presumption, when a height of a seating position of the user is changed or when the sound source being reproduced moves up and down, the user may consider a wrong position as a set position of the sound source.
Therefore, a WFS system in which speakers are disposed at different heights is necessitated. However, when a WFS signal is generated in the WFS system including the speakers disposed at different heights according to a conventional WFS signal generation method based on the stationary phase approximation, reproduction of the wave field may not be normally performed depending on heights of the speakers.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method for generating a WFS signal to efficiently reproduce a wave field in a WFS system in which speakers are disposed at different heights.